Hefty's Desperation (Hero Stories)
"Hefty's Desperation" 'is a mini-story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. It takes place several days after the events of the story "Hero's Wedding". The Story It was a calm morning over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were busy working. Fergus meanwhile spotted Hefty carrying a box with two paint cans on it. "Hey, laddie, what's with the cans and the box?" Fergus asked. "Uh... I'm going to... paint my house," Hefty answered, trying to come up with something. "You better not be smurfing up with something that concerns Smurfette. The poor lassie has just had her heart smurfed," Fergus said. "She'll be fine," Hefty said. "She just needs a Smurf who will cheer her up." "And you think that Smurf is you?" Fergus asked. "Of course," Hefty answered confidently. "I mean, what's not to like about a big, strong Smurf such as myself." "Well, you're sometimes arrogant and you just love Smurfette because of her looks," Fergus said. "That's not true!" Hefty said. "I love Smurfette... I love her more than any Smurf. I would give up my life for her." "That may be so, laddie, but it was Hero that made her want to become a real Smurf in the first place. It was the laddie's love and care for her that made her want to become a Smurf," Fergus said. "Anyway, I've got my house to smurf... we'll talk later," Hefty said before he walked away. Fergus looked at him rather suspiciously. "The laddie's up to something, and I know it concerns Smurfette... I'll keep my eye on him," Fergus thought to himself. Later inside Hefty's house, Hefty was putting his plan into action. He was wearing a set of Hero's clothes that he "borrowed" from Tailor. "If Smurfette loves Hero more than any Smurf, then this will be my chance to be the envy of every Smurf," Hefty said confidently. He started by painting over his heart tattoos and painting a shield on his right arm and then painted a golden H onto his head. "Now to sound like Hero," Hefty said before trying to impersonate Hero. It took him several tries, but he eventually began to sound just like him. "Now to win the heart of Smurfette," Hefty said with a grin on his face. '... He crept to Smurfette's house without being seen and chapped on her door. "Who is it?" Smurfette called from the other side. "It is me, my dear Smurfette," Hefty said, putting on his best Hero voice. "Hero?" Smurfette said in surprise before she quickly opened the door. "You're back? But... where's Wonder?" "I... uh... I left her at our honeymoon location. I remembered the smurfy times we had together. That's why I smurfed back here... for you," Hefty said, sounding very convincing. Fergus was nearby carrying a bucket of water when he noticed what Hefty was up to. "I knew it! Hefty's plan was to masquerade as Hero and get Smurfette to marry him. I've got to stop him before he hurts the poor lassie even more," he said as he walked towards them. "That's why, Smurfette, that I smurf you a very important question... a question you always wanted to hear from me," Hefty said. Smurfette was crying tears of joy. "What question, Hero?" she asked. "Smurfette, will you marry...," Hefty said, before Fergus showed up. "Smurfette! Don't smurf the wrong decision!" Fergus told her. "What are you smurfing about, Fergus?" Smurfette said. "Hero's asking me to marry him." "Listen, lassie, that's not Hero," Fergus said. "What do you mean?" Smurfette asked, not believing what she was hearing. Fergus threw the bucket of water over Hefty, causing it to reveal both his heart tattoos. "See?" Fergus said. Smurfette found herself in a rage. "HOW DARE YOU, HEFTY! SMURF WITH MY HEART LIKE THIS!" she shouted. "Smurfette, wait...," Hefty said before he was kicked by Smurfette in a very sensitive spot, causing him to drop to his knees. "Listen to me, Hefty Smurf!" Smurfette fumed. "If you think you'll ever have a chance of marrying me, then you can forget it! I will never marry you after this!" she said, before slamming her door shut. "How could you, Gutsy?" Hefty groaned. "It's Fergus, not Gutsy, and the reason why was to stop you from hurting the poor lassie even more," Fergus said. "I will marry Smurfette, it's inevitable," Hefty groaned. "I don't think so, laddie, not after what you tried to smurf," Fergus said. "It will happen... even if it smurfs me my whole life, I will marry Smurfette," Hefty said. Trivia *This is the only time in the series where Hefty calls Fergus by a different name. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories